


ShikaSaku - Daimyo and Hokage

by SmallPinkBird



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Sakura x Shikamaru, Shikamaru x Sakura, shikasaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallPinkBird/pseuds/SmallPinkBird
Summary: I typed this on my phone just now within the 60 minutes.Shikamaru x Sakura HarunoShikaSakuStrategist x Tactician
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	ShikaSaku - Daimyo and Hokage

"What's the point of being a shinobi? To make changes. 

But would you make bigger changes as a footsoldier (chuunin)

Or would you make bigger changes as a politician who directs the war? (General) 

Is the Hokage more powerful (General of the Army)

Or the Daimyo? (President)

What's the point of being a strategist? To move pieces. 

Does a footsoldier have more pieces, or does a Daimyo? The Hokage controls the shinobi, of a single village, but the Daimyo controls the Hokage, and the rest of the country, of 10000 villages. 

Ninja make minuscule changes, earning money for Konoha by fighting for their village- but you can make bigger changes working for the entity that's higher ranked than even Konoha. Konoha is the military arm of the Land of Fire. Work for the Land of Fire.

If you're going to die as a shinobi fighting as a pawn for Konoha, you should die as a Queen who changes the worlds or Konoha."

Shikamaru: "I know you're referring to Shogi when you called me a Queen, but really, Sakura? That's one hell of a metaphor to call me... troublesome..." He sighed with a rueful smile. "The Queen tile has the most versatile range and is the strongest chess piece on the board, militaristically.'Queen' describes the Hokage more. If I were to go to the Land of Fire, working in the Daimyo's Court, even if I took the Daimyo position myself, I wouldn't be the Queen... I'll be the King who hardly moves. Or the player." He went silent for a moment, and side eyed her. "You should be the Queen."

Sakura blinked, suddenly feeling his hot gaze on her. *King and Queen? No, that sounded,* A blush creeped up her neck and ears although shequashed it down before it showed on her face, quickly processing what he actually meant, knowing that Shikamaru was never a romantic type. "You mean... you want me to become Hokage," Sakura gasped in wonder.

"I'm leaving here, to control Konoha from afar. I'd rather it be you."Shikamaru said solemnly. "It's the least you could do, for me."

Sakura swallowed, did she really want him to leave? But she knew that he needed to, she needed him to, because they played too many chess pieces, shogi, and strategic games over the last half of their lives, to know what's reallygoing on in the world politics, to know who thepowerhungry jingoistic figures were, tounderstand the importance of claiming the most powerful positions in the realm. It was because if they didn't, and someone else corrupt claimed it, their lifespans would be cut short. To protect each other and their precious ones, they had to separate. *I can't protect you without holding a sword.I can't embrace you if I'm holding a sword.*Sakura felt bad that Shikamaru was leaving his Team 10, Ino and Chouji, and his Nara family and clan, so shenodded in resolution; it was the least she could do in return, "I'll do my utmost best to become the Hokage.I hope, when I do, you're already Fire Daimyo."

Shikamaru smirked and chuckled, "troublesome," but he walked to Sakura and wrapped a single arm around her back, in some sort of awkward half-hug.She blinked rapidly and, and, she was more assertive, she embraced him back, tightly and for a long moment, squeezing his lankier, warm body, feeling his shadows. Firewood and deer. Cherry blossoms. He smelled her like she was the only flower scentin a forest. They withdrew finally and she said, "I'll miss you but, ehehe I'll see you when you're older and I hope you'll learn how to dress like an adult by then, like a politician.Fancier, yknow."

His eyes roved over her red dress, ~~her curves~~, stature. "Heh, I hope you'll dress *less* fancy than now, like a Hokage."

She laughed, it was like they were both changing to their opposite styles. "We'll definitely meet again for Shogi when you visit," Sakura promised. 

"Take care of my Deer," Shikamaru attached.. on.. "My father will welcome you in as family. Be nice to Ino, even though she's loudheaded, though you already know that. You both might be able get Asuma to stop smoking, not that I'll be here for that. But uh," Shikamaru hesitated, "Chouji too-- look after him."

She nodded.

"I will, Shikamaru. Don't worry, we're doing this for *them.* And for Naruto and Sasuke-kun."

He cringed a bit at the -kun but deep inside he knew, while she didn't realize it, that she only said it out of habit. They spent too many hours together, more than she ever spent with Sasuke... however, her life threatening situations were spent with Sasuke, and Naruto. He felt a pant of jealousy, but he knew to protect her, he needed to reform the shinobi system and eliminate the need for it. This was the only way. 

Thanks to meeting Sakura, he learned what "King" truly meant... he didn't need Asuma to teach it to him. That was why Shikamaru was leaving everything behind, sacrificing his former, stable livelihood that he could've had as Nara clan heir. It was to protect the King.

It wasn't the children of Konoha. It was Sakura. 


End file.
